The invention relates to a method for controlling the flow of fluid through an intake pipe of an internal combustion engine and to a control system for carrying out the method.
It is known (DE 35 11 094 A1 and DE 34 13 419 C2) to supply additional or exhaust gas streams to the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, in order to decrease the fuel consumption and to reduce the emission of harmful substances from the exhaust system of the motor vehicle. For this purpose, additional feed ducts are integrated into the intake manifold which make it possible to supply the additional fluid to the combustion chamber. The supply of the additional fluid takes place in dependence on the vacuum present in the intake manifold.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method and a control system of the type mentioned above by means of which a further reduction of fuel consumption of, and emissions of harmful substances from, the internal combustion engine can be achieved.